


We're All That's Left

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dick Comparisons, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Prison, Rimming, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Underage Sex, body issues, lmao idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explores the days leading up to and including Rick and Carl's sexual relationship. It all begins with some accidents and misunderstandings and escalates from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All That's Left

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my second Rick/Carl story. Be warned again, this is underage and incestuous. Carl is 14. If you're not into it please don't continue reading because I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable or hate me. For this story, they're still at the prison, Lori is dead, Judith exists, and nothing about the governor is mentioned. I hope you enjoy it! Know, for these purposes, Carl is a lot closer to his father-and not angsting all over the place. ;)

Rick and Carl were out in the gardens, tending to the growing vegetables, and simultaneously keeping guard. It was midafternoon and sweltering. Even Carl’s hat wasn’t enough to shade his face from the sun and his pale skin was red, especially the cheeks. He had to take off his usual outer layer—the button up shirt, and still he was sweating through his t-shirt. His dad had already done away with his, exposing his slender, yet muscular chest. Carl kept side-glancing his dad’s various scars. Especially the one from his gunshot wound.

Carl was a little jealous. At 14, he was starting to grow, but he was still small and skinny. He was fair too, unlike his dad. Rick was tall, tan, and toned. He had just the right amount of chest hair, and enough injuries to make him look badass. Carl wished he looked like that, and he even hoped he would someday look like that—if he could make it that far. He had a couple scratches, and his gunshot injury was barely noticeable.

Rick looked at Carl and smiled, “What? Somethin’ the matter?”

It was hard to distinguish Carl’s blush from the sunburn, “Nothing.”

“Oh come on,” Rick encouraged, stopping with the hoe in front of him, and resting his hands on the top of the handle.

“How are you so muscular?” Carl blurted out. “It’s not like you work out,” he looked down at his own chest for emphasis.

Rick laughed, “I’m not really, but thanks Just from all the work I guess.”

Carl scoffed, “I do hardwork, and look,” he lifted up his shirt.

Rick looked at the boy’s chest. It was a little thicker than it had been when he was lying in that bed, dying—his tiny chest barely able to contain his ribs. Rick ached at the thought of that.

“Well, you put some weight on. It’ll happen son, bein’ skinny ain’t so bad.”

“Yeah right,” Carl argued.

Rick shook his head. He didn’t tell Carl he had been that small once. He frowned; starving wasn’t exactly the best way to grow, and who said they even had a few more years left in them to reach that goal? Rick moved the hoe a little more forcefully through the dirt.

The sun was moving west and lowering in the sky. They still had a couple more hours of work.

\--

The next day Rick and Carl were at it again. Pumping water through the ground to be purified. Gathering inedible pieces of plants and vegetables to feed the animals. Walking the perimeter of the fence, testing for weaknesses. Rick didn’t want to admit it quite yet, but someone else was going to have to rotate with him for a while, and maybe Carl too, the work was just too taxing to do all day every day. He needed a break.

Rick stopped about halfway through their chores to relieve himself. He wasn’t shy, but he made sure Carl was on the other side of the garden before he pulled it out. He moved a ways away from the garden so it wouldn’t be close enough to affect anything.

Rick unzipped his jeans and shifted his boxers down to make room for his dick. Facing the fence, he pulled it out and waited for the stream. He groaned at the relief after holding it all day. He wasn’t focussing on his surroundings, so when he heard footsteps he turned automatically, still urinating.

“Dad—” Carl began.

Rick was now facing Carl, with his dick out, and still pissing. Carl just stared, frozen in place. Rick turned and finished, putting himself away quickly.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly.

Carl was still looking at his dad’s crotch. He licked his lips, subconsciously.

“What did you need, Carl?” Rick questioned, trying to move on.

“Nothing,” he sputtered, turning around quickly.

Carl didn’t say anything to him the rest of the time they were out there. Rick was confused. Was Carl disgusted or embarrassed? He didn’t really understand why Carl was avoiding him, it was just an accident…

\--

That night, Rick was doing rounds while everyone was settling in. Only Carol remaining up to be watch in the tower. Rick was heading for Carl’s cell to do his daily goodnight. The boy still appreciated it even with his tough exterior. If it stayed between Rick and him, what was a little goodnight routine between father and son?

Rick couldn’t exactly knock since a sheet was standing in for a door, so he just listened before just walking in. Seemed to be good. He walked in to find Carl sitting on his bed, looking down at his lap with his dick in his hands.

Rick almost ran back out, but Carl hid himself immediately, “Fuck dad, you just walk in?”

The man almost laughed, but he opted instead to chastise Carl for language.

“What were you doing?” Rick only asked because Carl hadn’t been hard or touching himself to earn any sort of reaction. He was just examining his dick?

Carl sighed defensively, “Nothing.”

Rick crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Carl rolled his eyes, “Yours—,” he trailed off. “Your dick is so much bigger than mine. It’s not fair.”

Rick sagged in relief, that was so much better than he was expecting. Body issues. He could deal with this.

He was a little embarrassed, but he tried to remain cool, “Look son, you’re only 14. It’s perfectly normal to be… smaller than a full-grown adult. Heck, I was probably smaller n’ you at that age. It takes time to grow into your body.”

Carl glared, “I know that. Doesn’t change the fact that you’re huge. I’ve seen Glenn’s by accident once, and even he isn’t big. He’s an adult. What if I stay like this?”

Rick almost burst out laughing, but this was serious. He didn’t want his son to feel insecure. He didn’t really want to go there, but he said it anyways, “From what I saw a minute ago, you’re not doing too bad, Carl. I swear. I wouldn’t doubt it if you were practically my size.”

Carl looked a little more hopeful.

Rick was starting to get a little uncomfortable. This wasn’t a conversation he ever expected to have, “If you don’t like it the way it is now, you can do something to make it bigger,” Rick said awkwardly.

“What do I do?” Carl asked.

“You can touch yourself.” Rick was burning with embarrassment right now.

Carl looked confused, “I do though. I just was, and it was still the same size.”

Rick shook his head, and dragged his palm over his eyes, “Put some spit on your hand, and go like this,” he made a gesture to show what kind of movement he meant.

“Do that, and you’ll be fine, goodnight,” Rick ran out. He felt a little perverted, even though he could admit he was just trying to help his son out. He tried to deny the excitement he felt when Carl was checking him out, or with the knowledge of what Carl was going to be doing.

\--

Carl was quiet at breakfast the next morning, but he usually didn’t say much, so Rick couldn’t tell if it was unusual.

They were getting ready to go on a supply run. Normally Rick liked to stay back at the prison just in case any problems arose, but Carl had been showing interest in going on one, and Rick wanted to be with him—he trusted the group, but he wouldn’t put his son's life in anyone else’s hands unless he was incapable of doing it.

This errand would take them past the grocery store and into the subdivisions beyond. They did have to be vigilant because of the endless forest bordering most of the area. It took them a 20 minute drive to reach the outskirts of their zone. Carl sat in the passenger seat, navigating with the map he found in the glove compartment.

“Dad?” Carl started.

“What is it?” Rick asked without taking his eyes off the road. It was the first word Carl had said all morning.

“I did what you said,” Carl flushed.

Rick was confused for a second before clueing in, “Oh?” he tried for nonchalance.

“You were right. It was…”

“Good.”

“Thank you,” Carl smiled small.

Rick couldn’t help but smile even under the circumstances, “You’re welcome... Was—” He caught himself before he said what he wanted.

“Was…?”Carl asked.

Rick bit his lip hard, “How was it? How’d it feel?”

Carl’s eyes widened, “I can’t describe it. Do you ever do that to yourself?”

Rick gripped the wheel until his knuckles were white. He pulled onto the street they were looking for. He would drive around the block once to survey the area before stopping. No risks.

His voice was strained, “Yeah. Not for a while though.”

Carl looked shocked, “How can you not? It’s all I’ve been thinking about,” he stopped, waiting for Rick to answer for just a second before continuing, “Wait, is that normal?”

Rick chuckled as he circled the block, looking for the best place to stop the car, “Extremely. The first time I ever did it, I followed up with 2 more. I couldn’t stop.”

Carl looked appeased.

Rick looked pained. He felt guilty for instigating the corruption, but it was a normal human experience to masturbate. So what if he helped Carl out a bit? The boy needed some guidance, and to know that he wasn’t abnormal. Rick was doing the right thing. It didn’t help him feel less perverted though. Surely his advice to Carl should’ve ended there. He wasn’t thinking about the boy twisted in sheets, or his face tight with emotion. He wasn’t thinking about how he’d like to see Carl when he—

“Dad!”

Rick was alert immediately, somehow he and Carl were already out of the car, and there were 2 walkers approaching from the left.

Carl took down one with his knife and Rick followed after missing a beat. He needed to pull his head out of his ass and get a grip. He was being dangerous.

“Sorry, that won’t happen again,” Rick promised.

Carl nodded.

They made to clear the house.

A couple hours later, they were only down 3 bullets, but up a trunk load of supplies. It was an extremely fruitful run, and they still had a few hours left before sundown.

Rick’s pocket burned with the lube he’d grabbed off someone’s nightstand. He told himself he just wanted something a little extra when he had some alone time. Maybe he could clear his head if he took his own advice. Find some isolated cell in another block. Jack off. Get it over with. He hadn’t had sex since Lori, and he felt wrong every time he went to do anything solo. That guilt would be way better than that from wanting to take apart his son. He cringed at the thought, but still watched Carl beside him from the corner of his eye. He was allowed to look at his son, that wasn’t wrong…

They were on the road again when Carl let out an excited gasp, “Dad!”

Rick swerved the car infinitesimally, “Jesus, Carl. What?”

Carl huffed indignantly, “There’s a lake just off this turn.”

“And?” Rick said.

“It’s like 5 minutes away. We can go swimming, I bet the water’s warmer than at the prison,” Carl asked hopefully.

Rick groaned, he wanted to say yes, but he didn’t want to take the risk; they would be vulnerable there, “Sorry, Carl. No.”

“Come on, Dad. We never get to do anything. I stink. The showers are disgusting, and there’s always someone else wanting it. Why can’t we ever do anything I want to do?”

Rick was tempted, “You don’t have to act like a brat. We have it good there. You know why things have to be this way.”

“I know. It just sucks. Nevermind,” Carl replied, hanging his head.

Rick pulled a sudden U-turn, “Fine.”

Carl grinned, “Thank you!” he reached his arm out to nudge his dad.

Rick was pleased. It felt nice to do something for his son.

\--

They pulled up the parking lot designated to lake visitors. It was a bit of a walk to actually get near the lake, and he could vaguely see it from the lot. Rick decided to keep driving up the gravel trail. He would not just leave the vehicle and the supplies out of sight and too far away to run to. He would have to stop at the end of the trail—before he hit the sand line, so there was no chance of the vehicle getting stuck.

Carl noticed what his dad was doing, “Good thinking. This way we won’t have to worry about the car while we’re down here.”

Rick nodded.

Rick couldn’t help but smile at the scenery in front of them. The afternoon sun was casting golden orange rays on the clear lake. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Luscious green trees surrounded the lake on all sides as if it was shielded from every other side except the side with a beach—where they were. It seemed pretty safe, Rick admitted to himself. They were only vulnerable from one side and it wasn’t like walkers could swim. He might consider telling the others about this place. The entire group couldn’t leave the prison all at once, but in twos or threes, it could be nice for them to have a swim instead of a cold shower that depleted their resources. There could even be fish in the lake.

Carl was exuding muted excitement. His dad could tell that he was trying to hide it; he was trying to keep up his tough exterior.

“I know you’re happy, you can act like it,” Rick said, nudging Carl as they walked towards the water.

Carl shrugged and took off running, he left his hat, weapons, and shoes strewn in the sand, wading into the water fully clothed.

It was the most carefree Rick had seen his son in months. He knew this moment was fleeting. After this Carl would retreat back into his shell. All this fatherly advice Rick had given Carl lately would probably end there. They’d go back to gardening and living day to day, not saying much besides goodnight and be careful. Rick didn’t want that anymore.

“Come on dad, it’s warm!” Carl called, splashing the water.

Rick took off his weapon and boots, following Carl into the water.

“You gotta keep the splashing down,” Rick chastised.

“Sorry,” Carl said.

Rick felt guilty, but it was safety first. The feeling dissipated when Carl dragged his arm against the surface of the water and created a wave, getting him in the face.

Rick lunged for Carl and tackled him. they wrestled and splashed playfully, calming down gradually. They stayed in the shallow areas so their feet never left the ground. Carl looked around at the area after they stopped playing around, making sure nothing was approaching. Only their car occupied the space with them. It was lucky.

Carl peeled off his t-shirt and started scrubbing at it to clean it. Rick watched the trees across the length of the lake. He took in the glimmering water, and the sight of his healthy boy enjoying himself.

Carl dipped under the water to get his jeans off so he could clean those too. Rick looked away, and decided to take after Carl and do his own clothing.

He unbuttoned his shirt quickly, dunking it in the water methodically, feeling the lakebed for a rock with his feet. In that level of water, he easily bent over to reach the rock, pulling it up to help his chore. After his finished with his shirt, he pulled off his pants and boxers too. There was a cloud of darkness surround his clothing as he scrubbed it, a sign of just how caked on the dirt was. Still turned around His hips were submerged in the water, levelling with the curve of his back leading to his ass. His trail of hair under his belly button was visible too.

Carl had stopped cleaning momentarily to stare at his dad’s body. If he had thought it was enviable before, he was downright jealous now. The water beaded off his skin tantalizingly and his curly hair was darkened and dripping down his back. Before he thought, he was reaching out to run his fingers down the man’s muscled back, tracing over a couple of old scars. Rick turned around slowly, shivering under his son’s touch.

“What are you doing?” Rick asked, catching Carl’s arm.

Carl looked guilty, “Looking at your scars?”

Rick shook his head, “Those ones are nothin’,” he said, taking Carl’s hand and putting it on his chest. Carl grazed his fingers over the puckered gunshot wound, almost a few years old now. Rick kept his hand placed over Carl’s, dragging it downwards before removing it completely.

“We should go,” Rick said, clutching his washed clothes in one hand, and clenching is now empty hand in a fist. It was tingling.

Carl nodded. His mouth was parted and his eyes seemed to reflect every shade of blue there was in the sky. Rick tried not to notice his full lips, or God help him, anything below his neck.

Carl made it difficult when he dazedly waded away from Rick, the water going from covering half of his chest to half of his calves.

Rick’s jaw dropped, “Carl, what the hell are you doing?”

The boy stopped and turned, not realizing before looking down at himself and covering his body with his wet clothes. He looked mortified, matching Rick’s expression.

Rick followed him out of the water, hiding his own nudity.

“Good thing we got some clothes or else we’d be driving back wet,” Rick tried to joke.

Carl didn’t say anything, just walked to the car, struggling to keep himself covered. Rick collected their shoes and guns, and Carl’s hat, jogging after the boy. They rummaged through the trunk to pick out the clothes they’d stolen for themselves. Carl awkwardly turned away from Rick and put his jeans on first. Rick clenched his eyes shut when he noticed Carl hadn’t put on any boxers. Rick was so busy watching Carl he wasn’t dressing himself.

He looked down at his body, grabbing his dick and holding it to bring it back to its normal size after being in the water. Carl chose that moment to turn around. His eyes widened.

Rick let go immediately and faced the other way. He pulled on his pants and fastened his holster around his waist.

“Carl, you need to work on your timing,” Rick teased.

“What were you doing?” Carl asked, pulling his boots on.

“What did it look like I was doing?” Rick snapped.

Carl grabbed his hat, “Want me to show you?” he bit.

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Rick ran his fingers through his hair, and pulled on his shirt, leaving it open. He threw the wet clothes in the backseat and climbed into the car.

Carl smirked, getting into the passenger’s seat. His face fell when they reversed on the trail, back towards the parking lot. It was swarming with walkers, feeding on what looked like a deer. Rick felt his heart drop. They made it through without being spotted, and he sped down the road. They had been foolish to go to that lake. When those walkers had finished with the deer, they would’ve followed the next meal they heard. They would’ve undoubtedly been killed. They were unarmed and exposed. Maybe that was Rick’s punishment for his disgusting thoughts.

“I’m sorry,” Carl said, “It was my idea to go and we could’ve—”

“Don’t,” Rick said, placing his hand on Carl’s knee, “It was my call, and I said yes. It would’ve been my fault.”

Carl shook his head, “I’m glad we got to go anyways. It was fun. We were lucky. If it weren’t for that deer…” he trailed off.

Rick looked at his son, he looked so innocent, even though he was far from it. He’d killed before, and he’d seen things that no 14 year old should have seen. It was funny how open Carl could be one minute, and then he’d be unreachable.

“I love you, Carl,” Rick said, watching him.

“I love you too, Dad,” Carl said, putting his hand over Rick’s, which still rested on his knee.

Rick kept it there after the moment passed, every bump in the road shifting it higher up Carl’s thigh.

Carl noticed, and might’ve shifted his other hand to rest on his crotch to hide the hardness that threatened to become very noticeable. He didn’t want his father to take his hand away; it felt safe, so he tried to make sure Rick didn’t noticed what was happening.

They turned on the next road, one down from the road leading to the prison gates. It was getting extremely hot in the car, and Carl automatically removed his hand to roll down the window, and Rick noticed Carl’s hardness. Rick swallowed, trying to will his hand to stay where it was, although he wanted to feel Carl. He made to take his hand off Carl, but Carl stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“I don’t know why this is happening, but please don’t be mad at me,” Carl said embarrassedly, “You don’t have to move your hand.”

Rick groaned, “I’m not mad at you. it’s me.”

Rick slowed down the car, and slowly moved his hand up Carl’s leg. Carl showed his consent by lacing his fingers with Rick’s who was now lightly touching Carl through his jeans. The boy shivered and automatically spread his legs apart. Carl was looking directly into Rick’s eyes, which kept darting from the road to Carl’s lap. All Rick saw in Carl was trust and love.

 They were getting closer to the prison and this needed to reach a conclusion because Rick had to keep both hands on the wheel to navigate through the field of the dead.

“You’ll need to take care of that, ‘less you want to walk around with it,” Rick said, annoyed to have to take his hands off of Carl.

It was difficult to keep his eyes on the road when he the sound of Carl unzipping himself filled the entire car. He took his dick out easily because of the absence of underwear. He gripped himself and started jacking it fast. He had no choice because Rick was not stopping this car in the danger zone, and they were almost at the end of the road.

Rick kept glancing over, struggling to peel his eyes away from the scene before him. Carl’s scent was strong in the car, even with the window open.

Rick was combatting his own hardness at this point, but he couldn’t afford to let it get uncontrollable or he’d have to turn this car back around. Carl was panting and thrusting up into his hand, only stopped by the seatbelt. His free arm searched for Rick for support, his nails gripping into Rick’s jean-clad thigh.

Carl moaned, and the scent in the car got stronger. Rick was using every trick in the book to make his erection go away. He looked out at the zombies filling the defensive spikes outside the fences, and that seemed to work.

Daryl was calling for the gates to be opened, and Carl wiped his hand on the bottom of his seat, and stuffed himself back into his pants.

Rick was so far gone, he didn’t care if Carl was “off-limits”. He wasn’t going to resist anymore. He hadn’t really been doing well anyways.

The group crowded around them, as they exited the car. Immediately hurrying to unload the car.

“What took you so long?” Carol asked.

Carl looked to Rick who stepped up, “On the way back we got stopped by a massive herd and had ta’ back track around a ways.”

Daryl clambered down from the watch tower. He clapped Rick on the back and went to examine the haul. He didn’t ask why a pile of wet clothes was in the back seat.

\--

After everyone dispersed with their load and consequential duties, Rick was left to watch. He sat up in the tower, looking over the vast country sprawl. The small groups of walkers, and the expanse of trees, interrupted only by the seldom call of a bird or two.

He thought over the past few weeks. His thoughts rested on Carl. What the hell was he doing? It had started so innocently. Just some bad timing that led to awkwardness and then advice. Sometime in there Rick had started to internalize his son’s feelings a little too strongly. His dad at talked to him about jacking off, and his body. Then that was it. he had taken father and son bonding to a whole other level. He didn’t want to go there in his mind, because Carl was obviously a minor—if that meant anything anymore—but Carl had let him. Carl touched him. Carl asked him. Carl looked at him. how could he deny his son what he obviously wanted?

He sat in the outer portion of the lookout until it got a little too chilly, and then moved to the inside. Daryl came up not too long after.

“Thanks,” Rick greeted, making to leave.

“Rick,” Daryl said, implying a question was to follow.

“Yeah?”

“What happened today?” Daryl asked.

Rick froze, “What do you mean?”

Daryl chuckled, “The wet clothes.”

“Oh,” Rick exhaled in relief, “We went swimming in a lake Carl found on the map. He wanted to go. I never meant to take so long. It was foolish of me to not stick to the plan.”

Daryl held his hands up, “It’s cool, I get it. I woulda stopped for a swim too if things looked secure.”

Rick nodded, “I can show you where it is, if you want,” Rick tried to end the discussion.

Daryl shrugged, “I could find it.”

They laughed lightheartedly and Rick made to leave for a second time.

“You know that car stinks like sex,” Daryl commented.

Rick looked like a dear in headlights.

“I don’t know what’s goin’ on, but you should think it through next time. People get awful touchy with things like that if you know what I mean.”

Rick thought Daryl was done, but then he continued. He pulled something out of his pocket, and handed it to him. the lube.

“Found this in your pockets, thought you might need it,” Daryl said nicely, with an undertone of sarcasm.

Rick gritted his teeth and nodded sharply, finally leaving. He didn’t know what Daryl knew exactly, and it wasn’t like he could plead his case. “Oh, no, I didn’t fuck him, I just watched him jack himself off. I was just trying to help.” It was all bad. Rick tugged at his hair as he walked back through the gates and finally into the cellblock.

He crawled into bed and tried to sort out his thoughts once more.

\--

Rick awoke with a start, gripping the gun he kept by his head, just in case. He looked into the darkness and could make out a silhouette standing in his cell at the foot of the bed.

“Who’s there?” Rick asked, not wanting to shoot the danger until he was certain of its humanity status.

“It’s me, dad,” Carl whispered.

Rick sighed and lay back down. There was no exact time anymore, so Rick didn’t know if it was midnight or 4 in the morning. The absence of time was always simultaneously terrifying and exciting. Everything was approximate now.

“What is it?” Rick asked groggily.

Carl silently walked over to stand closer to Rick’s bunk, “I can’t sleep.”

Rick scooted over and made room for his son. It reminded him of earlier times when Carl was just a little kid, joining him and Lori in the night because of a bad dream. Now everything seemed like a bad dream. Rick thought better after Carl crawled in next to him; he wanted Carl closest to the wall in case there was a breach and he could protect him.

“Carl, switch sides,” Rick suggested.

Carl sighed exasperatedly and crawled over his dad, bony elbows and knees digging into Rick’s body.

“Ow,” Rick muttered.

Carl chuckled and then silence washed over the cell once again.

A minute later, Carl whispered, “Can I touch you this time?”

Carl was tucked into Rick’s side, one arm lying across his bare chest, and Rick’s arm around his waist. Their legs tangled together.

Rick placed his hand over Carl’s once again, and moved it downwards, under the blanket that covered them. Rick removed his hand to slide down his boxers, and Carl’s hand continued, dragging through Rick’s chest hair and trail, eventually tangling into the hair at the base of his cock.

Carl pressed his body closer, and gripped his father firmly. Rick hardened in his son’s hands instantaneously. He thrust up into his exploring hand. Rick could feel Carl’s dick pressing into his side, too.

The boy started to move his hand up and down, mimicking what Rick had taught him before. He could feel is own precome being spread up and down his cock, easing the friction.

“Get your pants off, Carl,” Rick commanded quietly, moving to grab the lube he had resting by his gun. Good thing Daryl couldn’t mind his own business. He took off his boxers and settled back into the bed.

Carl immediately obliged and scrambled to remove his pants and shirt. Fortunately the moon was shining directly into the window across the cell so he could see, it filtered dimly through the sheet that hung in the doorway. The moonlight made Carl’s smooth skin look even more beautiful. His own shot wound just a dusty shadow in the dark.

Rick guided his son to lie down, hovering over him with his hands on either side of the boy’s body, kissing over his chest—concentrating on the bullet wound, “I never said anything about yours when you were admirin’ mine,” he punctuated his words with another kiss to the scar, “I don’t like to see yours ‘cause it hurts too much,” Rick whispered.

Carl kept his arms at his side, now knowing what to do with them. He’d never done anything like this before.

“I like mine, it makes me look cool,” Carl smiled.

Rick shook his head, “I love you, Carl.”

“I love you too, Dad.”  
  
Rick could hear those words all day, and it wouldn’t be enough.

“Wrap yours arms around me, son,” Rick suggested, fully lowering his body onto Carl’s and wrapping his own arms around the boy, effectively cradling him beneath him.

Rick kissed him on the mouth, slipping his tongue into it, and feeling around the new territory. Carl responded eagerly, licking into Rick’s own mouth in return.

Rick started to thrust slowly against Carl, rubbing his erection over the boy’s.

Carl brought his hips up to meet the sensation, and kissed Rick with even more fervor.

The man moved his lips from Carl’s mouth to his ear to whisper, “Will you let me fuck you?”

“Will it hurt?”

“Probably,” Rick admitted, “If I do it right, and you relax. It’ll be just fine, son.”

“Okay, do it,” Carl said, seeing it as a challenge.

Rick sat back on his knees and pulled Carl down on the bed, pushing his legs apart and up.

He leaned down to open Carl up, putting his mouth on him. He licked into Carl’s hole, holding on his thighs. Carl’s breathing spiked and he grabbed for a pillow to put over his face. It was too much. Rick licked into him, wiggling and swirling his tongue around, easing the muscle apart so it would open up for his cock. Carl was thrusting up into his mouth uncontrollably, his dick leaking, trailing onto Rick’s tongue. The man stuck his tongue deeper into the hole and Carl was coming, falling limply back down onto the bed. Rick dragged his tongue up Carl’s sensitive dick and over the spatters of come on his stomach, cleaning him off.

“Dad,” Carl breathed.

“I know,” Rick brushed Carl’s hair out of his face, “Get ready.”

Rick slipped a finger into the loosened hole, moving it back and forth slowly—stretching the tight orifice. Before he added a second finger, he squeezed some of the lubricant directly onto Carl’s ass. Carl felt full with the addition, but he handled it, his muscles clamping down around his father’s fingers.

After a third, Rick was whispering encouragements into Carl’s ear, and drawing soothing circles on the boy’s skin, trying to sooth the feeling of intrusion.

 “Are you okay?” Rick asked.

Carl nodded, “Keep going.”

Rick was unbelievably hard. He had been doing this half on auto-pilot so he wouldn’t overload his senses and come before he even got to the best part. He was back online, and Carl’s stretched ass was waiting for him, shining with the lube he had applied.

He gripped his cock and took a breath before sliding in. Carl’s mouth was wide open, and his eyes blown. Rick clamped a hand over the boy’s mouth to stop the moan that threatened to escape.

Rick rested for a few seconds before sliding back out, and rocking in gently. Carl’s arms were around him—fingernails digging into the flesh on his back. Rick kissed Carl softly on the mouth, flicking his tongue in.

With Carl getting used to it, and his erection noticeable between their sweating bodies, Rick picked up the pace. He slammed into the boy, the bed creaking and his balls slapping viciously in the silent cell. Someone must be able to hear, but he didn’t care. It was between him and Carl now.

Carl’s ass was tight around his cock, and the warmth was too much to deal with for too long. He kept changing angles until Carl’s body clenched even tighter around him. With a specific target to hit, Rick moved forward, repeatedly hitting his son’s prostate. He was practically whimpering from the overwhelming sensations.

After a few more thrusts, Carl was coming again, biting down on his hand to silence himself. Rick could feel the boy’s orgasm around his aching dick, and he came, clinging to Carl almost painfully.

He remained there until he mustered the energy to move off of Carl, getting off the bed to put his clothes back on and grab some paper towel for Carl’s chest.

“Carl?” Rick asked, hovering over the bed

Carl was back on the far side of the bed, looking up at the ceiling with his hands resting on his chest. Carl looked at him and smiled, “That was amazing.”

Rick smiled. The guilt was still there, but it was realizing quite quickly that it wasn’t welcome. There was nothing to feel guilty about. They wanted each other. They found each other in this messy, cruel world. He wasn’t going to give Carl up for anything or anyone.

After Carl had fallen asleep and Rick closed his eyes—remaining just on the precipice of sleep so he was constantly prepared, both of them were a little more at ease.

Carl was wrapped around Rick, clinging to him tightly. Maybe because of the warm feeling of his boy in his arms, Rick finally let himself fall asleep too.

The next time his mind found consciousness, Rick heard the sounds of the cellblock coming alive to begin the day. Daryl came in from the night watch to get his sleep, and Glenn was trading places with him. Beth was walking around with Judith, and Carol collecting clothes to begin the wash. Hershel and Maggie were talking quietly at the table.

Carl was still beside him, sleeping soundly.

 


End file.
